


Pokemon Evolutions: The Pokemon And The Human

by rvverperson



Series: Pokemon Evolutions [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mawile - Freeform, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon: Evolutions, pokemon is cool :), theres fighting that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvverperson/pseuds/rvverperson
Summary: A brief battle within the darkness of a cave deep within the Sinnoh region.
Series: Pokemon Evolutions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012548
Kudos: 2





	Pokemon Evolutions: The Pokemon And The Human

Footsteps echo throughout the darkness, cutting into the cold silence of the cave. A figure walks alone, illuminated only by torch in hand. A short strong-looking human with long unkempt black hair. She wears a black t-shirt underneath a tan leather vest that matches her gloves, as well as dark pants with many extra pockets tucked into heavy duty boots.  She walks slowly through the cave, not paying too much attention to the environment around her, instead she is careful to keep her footsteps in a rhythm, taking the same amount of time between each step. She looks very concentrated on this task, until she trips on a protruding rock. She catches herself and momentarily stands still, but the footsteps continue. The continuing footsteps suddenly stop, but then rapidly speed up.

The human leaps forward, narrowly dodging something slamming down onto the ground behind her. She swivels around to face her attacker when a fist connects with her face. She reels backward and the torch falls from her hand. She looks up, and illuminated by the flickering fire of the torch on the ground, is a pokemon. A short bipedal pokemon with pale yellow fur, piercing red eyes, and a massive set of jaws protruding from the top of its head. The Mawile smiles and rushes her.

Mawile throws another punch towards the human, but the human catches the blow and throws a mighty kick into the pokemon’s side. Mawile blocks the attack with her jaws and throws a Mega Punch into the humans stomach. The air is knocked out of the humans chest and she falls to a knee gasping for breath.  Mawile gasps in shock, she leans down and places a concerned hand on the human’s shoulder. The human doesn’t acknowledge the pokemon’s sudden change in sides, she just continues breathing heavily. Mawile shakes the human with a genuinely worried expression on her face. Suddenly, the human looks up at the concerned pokemon with a cheeky smile, and headbutts her hard. Both combatants fall backwards clutching their heads, the pokemon lets out a scream of pain while the human falls back laughing.

“i cant believe you fell for that! you know i can take much more than just a weak ass Mega Punch”

The human sits up still laughing to herself. The Mawile, still lying on her back, starts to growl angrily.

“oh suck it up, maw. i didnt even hit you that hard!”

The darkness of the cave suddenly starts to get brighter. Mawile sits up scowling, her huge jaws suddenly engulfed in flames. The rage burning off of Mawile flares out many times brighter than the small torch the human had. 

“hey! no elemental moves, you know our rule!”

Mawile stands up and growls, ignoring what the human just said.

“uhh… maw?”

Mawile charges at the human, flaming jaws first. The human screams in fear and narrowly rolls out of the way of a Fire Fang. The human scrambles to her feet and jumps back to put distance between herself and the enraged pokemon.

“MAW CHILL! IT WAS A PRANK!”

The human’s words fall on deaf ears as Mawile continues to charge. She throws another Mega Punch, which narrowly misses the humans face. The human moves to counterattack when a second Fire Fang swings in. The human catches the flaming fangs in her hands moments before they close in around her. The human is using all of her strength to hold back the tightening jaws, and screaming as loud as she can to distract herself from the fact that her hands have caught fire.

“WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU?! MAW, THIS IS GOING TOO FAR!!”

Mawile returns the human’s screaming with a war cry of her own. At the peak of this scream-off Mawile’s Fire Fang suddenly flickers out. She retracts her jaws and steps back, but the human doesn’t seem to notice. She’s still in the same position, arms raised, hands ablaze, eyes shut, and screaming. Mawile just watches for a moment before the human realizes that she’s no longer in mortal peril. She quickly rips off her gloves and pats down the rest of her that’s still burning. Panting, the human looks up to Mawile, who seems hardly able to contain her laughter. That doesn’t last long and Mawile erupts into a laughing fit, falling onto the ground. The human looks confused before realization suddenly dawns on her.

“hang on did you just- did i just get-”

Mawile sits up with tears in her eyes. She points at the human and mockingly lets out a fake scream of fear before falling back into another fit of laughter. The human looks angry at first, but then Mawile’s laughter spreads to her and she chuckles a bit. She sighs and walks over to the torch she dropped at the beginning of the fight. She picks it up then walks over to Mawile and offers her a hand up. Mawile calms down and takes it, and together the two walk through the darkness.


End file.
